Reprieve
by BodhiJones
Summary: Chloe heads to Lux after a tough day, at a time where she feels in need of a friend. Lucifer provides an unexpected kind of distraction. Early season 1. One-shot. (A bit racy but nothing at all explicit) Based upon the Fox TV series. (A song is referenced and fully credited at the bottom of the piece in the A/N.) I own nothing.


_You want a good time pal? I know just the place..._

To say it was a club renowned for excess would be an understatement. Lux had gleefully skidded into the charts sideways to dominate the lists of where to go in Los Angeles. A stratospheric rise in popularity closely linked to the arrival of the enigmatic owner five years ago.

Here they served the very finest grade of liquor, showcased the hottest dancers, and the after parties were said to be a hedonist's _dream_ if you could get your eager hands on one of the exclusive invites.

It was the kind of place that would furnish you with salacious and unexpected memories, bringing a mischievous Mona Lisa kind of smile to your lips whenever recalled. Marvelling at how you, _yes you,_ got up and danced on the table like that, and how the packed crowd of the gorgeous and great cheered you on adoringly.

It would forever be referred to as _'oh my god THAT night'_ amongst your friends, as you dazedly remembered the decadence and liberating sense of _anything goes._ A hard place to get into, nigh on impossible, the queue always dragging right around the block. But once you were through the doors _y_ ou'd have the _-best-_ time. _Hell,_ you'd probably still be talking about it with disbelief and a sly smile when you were old and grey.

 _Studio 54 had nothing on this place._ The way the owner spoke with such hazy amusement and that rakish twinkle in his eye, you might even believe he'd played a hand in the debauchery back _then_ too.

* * *

Chloe strode past the queue, a long walk that never felt entirely comfortable. Curiosity and envy flashed in her direction, the quick up-and-down flick of judgement from the desperately overdressed to one rocking up in jeans. Yet the door staff ushered her straight through the scarlet velvet ropes with a warm smile and without question. The detective had a permanent residence on the VIP guest list, by strict instruction of the owner himself.

 _Just one drink._ She shrugged off her practical leather jacket, letting her eyes adjust to the shifting shadows inside the club. _What harm would it do huh?_ It was late enough already to call it a night, but Dan had Trixie over and the thought of returning to an empty house felt such a dismally hollow prospect. She had few colleagues willing to share a beer with her after a hard day, _the Palmetto case had efficiently seen to that,_ so inevitably she found herself here when the need to unwind hung heavy on her shoulders.

The thrum of bass from the speakers resonated up through her chest. A welcome buzz that made her feel almost light-headed, a little drunk without yet touching a drop. Hanging back unseen near the entrance she cast her eyes across the busy dance floor, looking around for Lucifer.

It didn't take long.

 _He would be an appalling undercover cop._ She smirked to herself in amusement, folding her arms as she watched his graceful progress weaving through the club.

From the occasional blood red flash from the sole of his Laboutin leather oxfords, to the crisp white egyptian cotton collar teasingly unbuttoned _just so._ He always stood out, drawing the eye. Tall and lean, his pitch black Armani suit seemed to absorb the pulsing light cast from the club stage, fitting him like a second skin.

The world seemed to subtly bend around Lucifer, a shark amongst the shoal. The crowd unconsciously parting for him, no-one jostling or knocking his ever present drink. Chloe watched how the press of people would always open up to him as if he projected some kind of force field of charismatic magnetism. It was a laughable idea, _but what exactly was she was seeing then?_ The way people reacted, everyone weirdly seemed to be _aware_ of him on a basic instinctual level.

Heads turned expectantly in his direction as he approached and would linger on him wistfully as he passed. The shift in body language was fascinating. A twist of the hips here, a lick of the lips there, gaze fixed and eyes darkening with attraction. More than one hand reached out to pluck at his elbow. Subtle, _and not so subtle,_ signals of desire from those drawn into his orbit. Hungry eyes flashing desire, unspoken questions hanging in the air hopeful for his answer. _Please?... yes!... and may I?_

She hung back in the shadows, not quite understanding the intensity of the pull. _Okay, wealth and beauty will get you far in the world and people will overlook a lot in those that possess either. Wealthy and insane? Let's just call you eccentric. Gorgeous but dumb as a box of spanners? We can work with that too._ _But put both traits together? Quite the catnip._

He _clearly_ had an effect on people, but still, he worked the room like some kind of magician. Chloe tilted her head to one side, still watching the way he handled people. _Rich as he seemed to be and looking like -that-? No wonder he managed to get away with almost anything._ His amusement and delight were simply infectious. The way he deftly prowled through the crowd was impressive, never seeming to tire of the attention, quite the _opposite_ in fact. Gleeful pied piper of this revelry, Lucifer offered an encouraging smile here, a suave wink there. _Enjoy yourself_ , he seemed to say _, let me show you how..._

Chloe folded her jacket, hugging it to herself as she battled with the temptation to just turn on her heel and leave. _What was I thinking coming here?_ Her resolve stalling before she could make a decent attempt to relax. With a suddenly weary sigh she forged ahead instead, working her way across to the less packed VIP bar. J _ust the one drink... come on._ Snagging a stool she waved over the barman who swooped over attentively.

"What do you desire?"

Chloe squinted at the young barman accusingly, arching a brow, he had enough grace to blush not quite pulling off the line with the same élan that _Morningstar_ did.

"Um, what can I get you?" He tried again, voice rising just above the din as he leant close. He was a well built guy, a blond surfer type, athletic, probably mid-twenties.

Chloe chuckled "A mojito, please." _Just the one_ , she rationalised, _they really were the best in town._ The icy fresh mint sweetness covering _god knows_ how much top shelf liquor splashed beneath. Heaven.

The barman rapped his knuckles against the counter and flashed her a grin, "Well alright! on the house ma'am, order of the boss. Coming right up."

Chloe shook her head, half in embarrassment and half in wonder, as the barman turned away to pluck and crush several mint leaves into a tall frosted glass. She seriously wondered if there was some kind of picture of her up behind the scenes, _all_ the staff seemed to know her and they never let her pay for anything here... ever. She had tried to argue against it, in vain, several times... _and loudly_ , but Lucifer just would _not_ hear of it.

A matter of principal he had said, she was after all a guest in his house. _Trust Lucifer's 'house' to be an exclusive packed-to-capacity decadent club._

She thought of her own home, how right at that moment it would be hushed and dark.

The barman swooped back, distracting her from that depressing train of thought, presenting her cocktail with a broad smile as he pushed a long black straw through the ice and twisted it around to face her. "You need anything else just ask okay? I'm Adam." Chloe smiled and nodded her thanks, taking a tentative sip.

 _Slowly, don't down the damn thing in one!_ She couldn't help her deep sigh of appreciation at how _good_ it tasted.

Chloe shifted around on her seat to face the crowd, resting one elbow on the bar as she cradled her precious drink. Feeling a little of the tension in her shoulders begin to ebb away. She tried to not let the work get to her, and usually it didn't, but sometimes the things seen and done in the line of duty stuck fast in her mind, waking her at night or flashing back at the most inappropriate of moments. Pile on a generous helping of background resentment from her colleagues on _top_ of all that? Tonight it all felt like just a bit too much to bear.

She took another resolute slurp of the cocktail, trying not to dwell on the negativity threatening to swamp her, closing her eyes she focused instead on the pulse of the music.

Mazikeen stalked along behind the counter towards the oddly subdued and meditative detective, drumming her long nails noisily against the glossy black surface of the bar, each tap fracturing a little crack in Chloe's reverie.

 _Tap-tap-tappity-tap-TAP._

"Oh, hey Maze"... _Oh, not now, she secretly thought..._ Chloe turned with wary resignation to regard Lucifer's friend. A closed book if ever there were one. She just couldn't make her out and the woman was hardly welcoming. There was an undeniable frostiness between them that she couldn't seem to do anything about. Still, she tried to flash a polite welcoming smile to the eternally stern woman. _  
_

But then Mazikeen did seem to take _fierce_ to a whole new level. _Did she actually get on with anyone?_ Even her relationship with Lucifer seemed strained at times. The way she was staring at Chloe was unsettling. _Was it disapproval, impatience, what?_ Chloe fought to hide a frown clouding her features.

 _Tap-tap-tap._

Narrowing her eyes to study Chloe more closely, Maze eventually just turned away. Deciding to leave whatever was on the tip of her tongue unsaid. For tonight, at least, a welcome ceasefire.

"Hey, make sure her drinks keep coming, whatever she wants" Maze snapped to Adam as she sauntered back past. He twisted around from the patrons he was serving to nod quickly, clearly in awe of her.

Chloe cast Maze a confused look, wanting to express her thanks and to insist _she could damn well pay for herself thank you very much._ But the other woman had already stalked away. She puffed out a breath of relief instead, grateful at least not to have to endure any scathing comments. From Maze, that was actually quite a show of kindness.

Watching her stride away _, tight leather, silver chains and copious bare skin worn with such astonishing confidence,_ Chloe became momentarily conscious of her own attire, jeans and a black shirt, long hair tucked back in a practical bun. With a roll of the shoulder she shook the pointless feeling of anxiety away. She had enough on her mind tonight without having to give a damn about _that_ kind of thing too. Who would she have been dressing to impress anyway? Herself? the other patrons? _For Lucifer?_ She slurped distractedly at the cocktail, furrowing her brow at _that_ thought. _Did she really want to pull on that thread?_

He seemed to enjoy her company whatever the hell she wore anyway, taking every opportunity to imply they'd enjoy their time significantly _more_ if there were no clothes involved at all. _Yeah... well... he was like that with everyone though..._ Always, that critical and practical inner voice that would creep up into her thoughts, leading her to question and inspect things from all angles. It's what made her a decent cop.

The heady music cut out, making her look up sharply from her drink.

 _Speak of the devil..._

The club suddenly quietened as Lucifer drew up a seat at the piano. Leaning back against the bar, drink in hand, Chloe arched a brow, wondering just what _exactly_ he was up to now?

Stretching both hands wide across the keys, he settled himself contentedly, quite at ease under the attention focused upon him. Tilting his head to one side, he slowly began to play.

It began with just a couple of notes, his fingers bouncing lightly upon a single chord. Simple as a heartbeat, gently played as if in no rush at all. He played so quietly that the crowd fell near silent all the better to hear what he would do.

" _Birds flying high, you know how I feel..."_ His warm dark voice was almost a whisper. _"S_ _un in the sky, you know how I feel..."_

He was taking his time, the audience hanging upon his every word as his voice lilted upwards. _"Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel."_

A sly smile spread across his features. _"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me..."_

Nimble fingers danced over the innocent keys, bringing the light bouncing notes upwards into a crunching pause. His voice dropping to a dangerously low growling purr " _And I'm feeling good."_

She glanced to the audience as there was more than one audible gasp. A frisson of anticipation flashing through the crowd. Chloe couldn't help but crack a smile, still unseen by him in her corner over by the bar, _oh he knows exactly what he's doing._

Lucifer was the _absolute_ focus of attention now and he was delighting in it.

His hands drifted lower over the keys, a bombastic swagger of chords, rising quickly in volume. _"Fish in the sea, you know how I feel."_ She could see the audience begin to move in response, a sway in time with the pull of his performance. There was a joyful snarl to the words. _"River running free, you know how I feel."_

To her left, a podium dancer hooked a leg around a pole and started to swing slowly around. Arching her back and tilting her hips in time to the song. _"Blossom in the trees, you know how I feel."_

He closed his eyes a moment, seemingly lost in the meaning of the words. _"It's a new dawn, it's a new day... it's a new life... for me."_ He luxuriated in it, slowing once more to a potent halt, his voice dropping again to a soft animal growl _"and I'm feeling good."_

Chloe angled her glass, chasing down the last of the delicious mojito with her straw. To her right she could see Adam completely transfixed by the music, lips parted and both hands pressed to the dark glossy surface of the bar. He was as lost as everyone else, all attention pivoting around the song.

Lucifer teased the piano again, a soft tumble of notes descending offering a moment of gentle reprieve. _"Dragonflies out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know"_

She couldn't help but picture a hazy sunlit scene, perhaps it was the mojito bringing a flush to her cheeks? Whatever it was she felt wonderfully warm, increasingly at ease here in the moment. _"Butterflies all having fun, you know what I mean"_ Lucifer let his voice quieten again, rising teasingly to hit the next high note _"Sleep in peace, when the day is done."_

But the restful lull couldn't last, he ducked his head down to croon another gradual progression, each word becoming increasingly more loud and heartfelt. _"And this old world..._ _is a new world_ _... and a bold world..."_ There was something in his voice that Chloe couldn't quite pin down. The smooth edge of his voice was falling away, becoming something much more _raw_ and _primal._

 _"...For ME"_ The last two words were like a declaration of ownership, the _way_ he drew the words out. So certain, so damn well sure of himself. A thrilling hint of authority. Everyone in that room right then _belonged_ to him.

Chloe leant forward in her chair, grinning as she watched her friend completely let himself go at the piano. He pounded upon the keys as the crowd swayed as one to his song.

 _"Stars when you shine, you know how I feel."_ He was singing with such passion, the words more meaningful than he let on. _"Scent of the pine, you know how I feel"_ His hands worked relentlessly over the smooth keys.

The voice was stretching again, becoming louder once more _"Yeah, **freedom** is mine and you know how I feel." _each syllable torn from something deep and ancient inside.

He tilted his head back, gaze fixed to the ceiling, defiant _"It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life..."_ A daring reckless hint of aggression crept into his tone as he continued to stare pointedly upwards _" **for me.** " _Chloe caught herself glancing up too, _Who was he singing at?_

The melody tipped over into a maddening spiral of notes, driving and grinding through the chords, the volume rising and rising, leaving the audience breathless with it's intensity. The podium dancers were gyrating and thrusting in time, striking poses or sinuously sliding around their poles. They writhed together, bare skin brushing with heads tilted back, encouraged on by the song.

 _"_ _And I **feel...**_ _"_ It was a thunderous display equal to any revered concert pianist. His fingers dancing crazily in complex manoeuvres as he _howled_ out the words. Lucifer let the last word drag on and on, letting the howl descend down into a desperately passionate plea. He pounded ferociously at the keys, the crashing climax of the piece.

Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin when there was an unexpected smash of glass to her right. Adam had dropped a tumbler, he looked completely dazed, panting slightly as he leant on the bar for support. Mazikeen, lazing back against the bar nearby, just offered a knowing smirk. She was clearly _very into_ the performance herself. Her eyes fixed approvingly upon Lucifer and the intensity of his song.

Just when the cacophony almost became too much, Lucifer relented, his hands gentling over the smooth keys once more. He began to sing a note of such sweet purity it was almost a shock. A high sustained note, rising up and up, it seemed to soar and glide straight up into the heavens. _Golden and fine and other worldly._

He had no right to be singing notes of _such_ sparkling innocence, especially after the dark frenzy just moments before.

The audience were utterly transfixed by the ethereal haunting note as it floated gently, in no rush at all, spiralling lazily back down to earth.

Lucifer was grinning as he leant intimately forward over the keys, whispering a promise over the soft closing notes, " _Feeling good."_

* * *

There was a moment or two of breathless silence, followed swiftly by an ear-splitting tumult of noise. The crowd erupted as one, screaming and cheering their approval. More than one wolf whistle cut clear through the air.

Lucifer rose from the piano stool, as composed as ever, tilting his head in deference to the audience as he nonchalantly straightened his cuffs. He nodded over to the DJ, who coaxed the speakers instantly back to life. The heady vibration of bass lurching once more through the club, making the the crowd split away to dance more recklessly and passionately than ever before.

Chloe could _see_ the moment Lucifer realised she was there. His face cracked into a wide grin and his path away from the piano diverted on a tangent, heading straight to the bar where she sat instead. Neatly dodging around a trio of hopeful _Britneys_ with eyes only for her.

"Why _detective"_ , He drew the word out with pleasure, as he drew near, each syllable sharp and delicious. "I had no idea you were here!" He seemed genuinely delighted by her presence, eyeing her over inquisitively as he settled on the nearest stool at the bar.

Unbidden, Adam appeared with a fresh Mojito for Chloe and a heavy tumbler of top shelf scotch for Lucifer. She bit her bottom lip at the unexpected fresh drink feeling suddenly reckless, _but damn it.. why not_ , she nodded her thanks to the barman. Adam flashed a quick smile to them both before stepping away to give them some privacy.

"If I had known you were _here_ I would have put on more of a show!" Lucifer smiled warmly, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

She couldn't help but laugh. "that _was_ quite a show" she glanced around to the other patrons, some of whom were still clearly recovering. "I assure you." A woman nearby was still fanning herself with her handbag, looking quite faint.

"Always happy to give you a _private_ performance, you know you just have to say the word?" He beamed at her.

She gave him a flat look, offering only a crooked smile as she turned to slurp noisily at her new cocktail instead. Lucifer looked on, as bemused at ever at his total lack of effect on the good detective.

"So what _does_ bring you here? Off duty for once is it?" He glanced to the mojito, then back to her hopefully.

Chloe frowned, not wanting to admit she had almost nowhere else to go. _I just needed a friend,_ but she couldn't bring herself to say the words and just looked away instead, nodding over to the sleek black piano as a distraction. "Where did you learn to play so well?"

"Oh... picked up a little here, a little there" Lucifer shrugged, noticing her diversion but choosing to let it pass. He smiled instead as though learning to play with such devastating skill was as simple as breathing. Leaning both elbows lightly on the bar, he swirled the scotch around in his heavy crystal tumbler. "Well, I can play _everything_ of course."

"Even the _triangle?_ " She arched a brow with a smirk.

"What" he countered in mock seriousness "that's a _proper_ bit of kit, but I _do_ prefer the piano."

"Have you ever composed anything?"

"Me? Oh no... I may have _inspired_ a few songs, but personally I like to _freestyle._ "

Chloe blinked at him, even the most innocent of words like 'freestyle' could be warped by his tongue into something x-rated. _And inspired? really?_ She just chuckled, marvelling once again at his complete arrogance, or was it innocence? With him it was hard to tell where the line blurred. He made her laugh though, he was irreverent, possessing zero filter or compunction to follow the rules. An outrageous flirt and unpredictable. His outlook on life was always unique. Her world was undeniably all the richer for having _him_ in it. Her laugh inspired a warm smile from him in response, their shoulders lightly brushing together for a brief electric moment.

"Always _was_ quite a lot of music in my family, truth be told" He murmured softly, leaning back a little in thoughtful retrospect, downing his drink swiftly in a singular smooth motion. "Dad always did _love_ a choir." With a low huff of resignation he reached across the bar, snagging a bottle of scotch for himself, proceeding to pour out another generous measure. She peered over to him, noticing his mood dip down a notch at what seemed to be a private hornet's nest full of painful memories.

She didn't want to push the topic, not if it pained him. Maybe they both needed a little distraction tonight.

He cocked his head to one side as the music shifted tempo suddenly, settling down into a slow song. His mischievous black eyes darted up to peer at her, framed by impossibly dark lashes. He'd found a diversion of his own. Chloe knew the majority of people in here would have _killed_ to receive a look like _that._

"Fancy a dance detective?"

"What! no" Chloe snorted with amusement, holding up a hand in refusal.

"Just one dance?"

She smiled in disbelief "ha! no... really, I can't dance."

"What if I told you I can _move_ better than I _play?_ I can dance well enough for both of us so don't worry" He tilted his head pointedly over towards the piano, and grinned broadly. "no funny business I swear" he dragged a finger over his heart in a quick cross as he spoke. "We're in public darling, promise."

Chloe gave him a suspicious look "and _why_ do I get the feeling that wouldn't bother you for a moment?"

"Well, it certainly hasn't before now" his eyes sparkled with amusement, "but I am a man of my word."

He slid from his seat, holding a hand out to her like a courtly lover might. "Come on... just a quick spin. Dancing is good for the soul and all that. Lifts the spirit."

She rolled her eyes, then hesitated. _Oh what the hell..._ Taking his hand in acceptance she felt goofy at first against his elegant stance.

There was a warmth to the low lighting near the bar, suggestive of candlelight. Here in this dark corner of the club they were far removed from the pulsing strobes flashing over the main dance floor. As good as his word, he maintained a gentlemanly hold, letting her hand rest in his whilst his other hand rested on her waist. Just a simple twirl of slow steps around each other in time with the slow beat.

"There.. see?" He murmured the words, watching her smile spread.

"Not too shabby Morningstar" Chloe chuckled with approval, aware of the flush creeping back up into her cheeks, thankful that their corner of the club was so dark.

"I am.. _glad_... you decided to come here tonight detective" his words were quiet, sounding oddly formal, hesitant even. She squinted up at him. He sounded so... _honest._ Different to his usual banter.

"I'm glad I came... today has been a _tough_ one... you know?" She looked away, realising she didn't need to explain. He understood. "I think I needed this, to unwind a little"

She looked back up to him sharply "You know, you don't have to do this? _All this..._ " She lifted her fingers away from his shoulder a moment to waggle between the two of them. _The dancing... the drinks... the flirting..._

 _"Detective"_ He growled the word as a soft admonishment, golden light from the bar cascading across both their features as they pivoted around slowly. There was a promise in his tone, a sincerity, stating that there was really nothing else he'd prefer to be doing than shuffling slowly around in this dark corner, with her in his arms.

He quirked a brow, holding his breath as if a truly wonderful thought had just struck him, "you know though... the offer of a private _dance_ is still on the table... or... _on the floor... or on the bar?..._ If that would help?" She could feel him shrug, each suggestion near whispered in a lower and more amused tone as he went along.

Chloe grinned, lifting her hand again from his shoulder, curling it into a fist to thump him lightly on the chest. "You _never_ do know when to quit it huh?"

 _"No indeed"_ he chuckled. A warm deep rumble that she curled into unthinkingly. letting her hand fall back upon his chest as she moved closer to lightly rest her head under his chin. Closing her eyes, she simply let herself enjoy the moment. The closeness of him, the smell of scotch and smoke and decadence. _Feeling of the rest of the world falling away, all her worries dissipating with it._

Lucifer tilted his head down in surprise at her move. Breath catching in his throat as she slid a hand unthinkingly beneath the jacket, the silk lining smooth against the back of her fingers. The warmth of his body blazed through the luxurious cotton shirt. She could feel him continue to guide their steps, his head angling to rest a stubble covered cheek lightly against her hair.

 _No jokes, no quips,_ the moment of closeness felt unexpectedly precious to both of them.

When the music kicked back up again to a faster beat, they held on for a moment longer before blinking and coming back to their senses.

Chloe stepped back first, shoving her hands into her pockets as she looked up to him. Surprised at the sudden murderous look he was shooting over towards the DJ. The distant sway of strobe lights catching in his eyes for a moment, giving them a faint red glow. _Okay, better call it a night._ "I... think I should be heading home, thank you though, for tonight." _Did I just cross a line here?_

He gazed back down to her, his brow furrowed, disappointment flashing across his features. "Anytime detective, of course..." He looked surprisingly lost, almost confused. So very different from the confident performer blazing through the song earlier. He took half a step towards her as if to prolong a treasured moment that had already passed.

She offered a smile, shrugging on her coat, "I'll... I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"I..." he stalled, before covering it with a confident smile "of course detective, _tomorrow..._ "

Despite all the noise, the clamour and people thronging in Lux that night. Lucifer only had eyes for _her_ as she turned with a lighter heart and a smile and made her way back out into the fresh air of the L.A night.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading, hopefully the ending wasn't too abrupt, it seemed the natural place to end things. The song referenced was of course the wonderful 'Feeling good' written by Anthony Newley and Leslie Bricusse and covered by many artists. Here my particular inspiration was the version by Muse (which I sincerely hope you check out). I_ _cannot help but picture Tom Ellis having a crack at performing it!_

 _I am tempted to write a flip side to this piece, a one-shot where Lucifer needs the pick-me-up and he turns to Chloe (or is found by her). Probably mid-season 2 around the time of Monster maybe? Let me know if you'd be interested in reading something like that ;)_


End file.
